Once in a Blue Moon
by Luminous Blue
Summary: [Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime] A collection of Eclipse x Rein oneshot fanfics.
1. scent of the ocean

_**Ocean Drops**_

Disclaimer: Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime and its characters belong to their respective owners. In other words, I don't own them.

---

In Moon Kingdom, a small candy shop sold an exclusive confectionary delicacy, Ocean Drops. The candies were made out of color-tinted sugar crystals and shaped like various aquatic animals. They were quite popular everywhere in the Mysterious Planet, but it was only that one particular store in Moon Kingdom that sold them. In addition, the owner of the store refused to export them out of their kingdom.

"Reeiiinnnn! Poooommoooooo!" Fine blared.

The redhead was skipping through the streets of a small shopping district in Moon Kingdom. Rein and Poomo sluggishly followed the suit, still half-asleep. Then again, it was seven thirty in the morning, and the twins were permitted to sleep in today. Out of anxiousness, Fine had slept early, thus her spirits were as energetic as ever. As for Rein and Poomo, things weren't quite that fortunate for them.

"Fine..." Rein yawned, "Why did you drag us this early to Moon Kingdom? It's too early. And..."

"And?" Poomo and Fine simultaneously asked.

"I was dreaming about Prince Bright!"

"Oh," Fine snickered, "Well, you see..."

"Ahhhhh, Prince Bright!"

Rein clutched onto Poomo's two paws and starting softly singing a love song she learned from Camelot. She then swung Poomo's petit body in the air, much to his dismay. Many people passing by couldn't help but chuckle at the lovesick princess' antics. Fine had always found Rein's fangirlings mildly amusing, but she felt embarrassed at what her sister was doing right now.

"Rein, stop it!" Fine cried. "We won't be able to get those Ocean Drops at this rate!"

"Ocean Drops?" Rein curiously asked. "Are you talking about the candies our parents bought us when they had a meeting with Moon Maria?"

"Yep!"

"Princess Fine, that's so unprincess-like of you." Poomo interrupted. "Cutting someone else's beauty sleep is unforgi-"

"Oh. My. GOSH! Fine," Rein squealed, "Let's go find that store right now!"  
"Okay!"

"Princess Fine… Princess Rein…"

Unlike before, Rein was awake and chipper as possible. In fact, her energy level seemed to have surpassed that of Fine's at the moment. Fine assumed Rein loved the candies as much as she did, but that was definitely not the case. Deep inside Rein's head, a plan was in the making.

Being the hopeless romantic she was, Rein knew the myth the Ocean Drops harbored. It said that if you and your lover eat one Ocean Drop from the same batch, the two of you would be destined to be with each other forever. She had planned to take a few of the oceanic confectionaries back to the castle, and somehow get Bright to eat one with her. She didn't have a plan on how she'd achieve this, but she thought it'd be best to find the candy first before moving on.

"Finally," she thought, "Prince Bright and I can be together… forever."

"Rein, wait up!" Fine and Poomo shouted as their optimistic comrade quickly sprinted in the busy streets.

"Welcome to Lunar Confectionaries!" a plump blonde woman greeted the twin princesses and their animal sidekick. "How may we help you today?"

"Um, we wanted to buy some Ocean Drops." Fine answered.

"Oh… Well, I'm afraid we're out of stock, and we currently can't make more."

"WHAT!" Rein shrieked. "Bu-but you-"

"I apologize. We're out of refined sugar and corn syrup, which are very important for making Ocean Drops. If you girls had arrived earlier, you may have gotten our last packet. My partner has gone to the main town to get some, so we should have new batches ready next week."

"Next week..? We don't have that kind of time, though."

"I see… I'm sorry, girls. Maybe next time?"

The girls shook their heads at the woman and sighed in disappointment. They slowly walked down the sidewalk, both discontent for extremely different reasons. There was one odd thing that happened around this time, though.

Something in Rein made her lag behind Fine and Poomo. It was more like the hope that some miracle would happen. While life was no fairytale, having hope about something wonderful happening wasn't a crime.

It was at this moment that Rein struck some luck. A small blue silk pouch fell on Rein's blue top hat at a rather fast velocity. Rein immediately grabbed the pouch, amazed by its color and texture. She then carefully opened the top, happy to see the contents.

The pouch was filled with a large amount of shiny Ocean Drops. She sniffed each candy, each having the unique aroma of the ocean. She tried looking for the person who threw her the Ocean Drops, but she had no luck. Finally, after hearing her two traveling companions calling for her, she ran out to the village's main area to return to her home. Before she could run to them, however, Rein popped a small dolphin-shaped candy in the mouth and tied the pouch by her Sunny Luce.

Although strange miracles can happen in life, someone had thrown the pouch to Rein deliberately. The young boy stood in the darkest corner of the city, which made his trademark navy blue suit and hat blend in almost perfectly. His blue eyes stared thoughtfully at Rein, and his teeth were occupied in chewing up a peculiar candy. After he could no longer taste the sweetness of the candy and smell the temporary aroma the candy gave his fingers, he made a quick glance at the girl again and walked away to his home.


	2. scent of caramel

_**Too Much Sugar!**_

Disclaimer:_Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime_ and its characters belong to their respective owners (TV Tokyo, BIRTHDAY, and so on). In other words, I don't own them.

---

They say too much of a good thing can be bad, and there is such a thing as too much sugar.

Today, Fine learned that, along with Rein, Poomo, and the mysterious Eclipse.

After saving the citizens of Sunny Kingdom from getting "dark cavities" from candies being exported by a sinister duo, the quartet was underneath a large tipping bucket of caramel. Its sweet scent mesmerized Fine and made Eclipse gag in disgust.

"I hope that thing won't tip over…" Rein and Poomo whimpered frightfully.

Unfortunately, it fell on them, making Poomo stick to Fine and Rein fall on Eclipse.


	3. scent of mint

_**Mint**_

Disclaimer: Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime and its characters are owned by their respective owners. I do not own the series. Really, Rein x Shade would have been canon otherwise.

Author's Notes: I have not been so inspired to write fanfiction these days, but here I am with yet another story. I love mint-flavored and scented items, plus Rein x Shade is one of my OTPs. While I am no longer working on my challenge at 16scents (the community died), I will be basing the rest of my upcoming one-shots on the themes from it.

* * *

"Huuuu—!" the pink-haired princess of the Moon Kingdom whiffed.

The item in question was a simple parcel. It was wrapped in rather expensive-looking blue gift-wrapping paper with gold embellishments on the edges. Milky would typically ignore the items her brother received, but something about this object - namely its scent – attracted the child. Also, she could not understand why Shade had left it unopened for quite a while. _Surely _his interest peaked in it too!

"Milky, please refrain from smelling packages from strangers." her brother gnawed from his desk, not letting his eyes off of the book in his hand. "You can't trust outsiders so easily."

"Babu! Babuuuu!"

"Milky…"

"Babuuu…"

The boy, while not quick-tempered, could not help but give young Milky a sharp glare. The child's playfulness disappeared from her face in an instant, but she soon realized he was simply teasing her. With a smile on his face, he placed his book on his desk and approached Milky and the package. Picking it up and gesturing his sister to follow him, he took the peculiar object and sat down on the floor.

"Now, let's see what this is all about." he spoke.

"Babu!" Milky exclaimed. "Babbuuuu!"

"A scent? Hmm, interesting."

"Babuu?"

"The Sun Kingdom sent this, huh?"

Taking her 'words' into consideration, he decided to sniff the package for himself. Much to his surprise, he instantly caught the subtle yet distinct fragrance of mint. He savored the whiff for several moments, but his sister's wailing snapped him out of his trance-like state.

"Very well, let me open it."

With that said, he neatly tore off the wrapping paper by its folds, leaving only an exposed white box. He then opened the top of the box and removed the packing material within it. Besides the scent, he was left with another surprise.

"Babu!!" Milky jumped.

"C-chocolate?" Shade questioned, raising an eyebrow in response.

The chocolate bars – five to be exact – were elaborately wrapped in aquamarine-colored foil. Each piece was generously portioned, and, before he knew it, Milky had already started eating one of them. He was about to stop her from eating some stranger's chocolate, but his trained eyes soon found a simple card dangling on the side.

_'Prince Shade,_

_Here is a small token of appreciation for you. I should have considered your likings and disliking first, but I believe chocolate is a reasonable gift. Sadly, I'm not a great chef, but I put all of my effort into these bars. I hope you will enjoy them._

_Sincerely, Princess Rein.'_

Giving a hardy chuckle under his breath, he carefully peeled open the foil on one of the bars and plopped a small chunk of it into his mouth. The minty flavor kicked in first, followed by the rich taste of milk chocolate and a hint of vanilla.

Shade was not a sweet lover, but something about this made it special enough for him to go for another bite. And another. And yet another, until only mint-scented foil was left.


End file.
